


Interlude In Courting

by DrayOakenshield



Series: Loving a Dwarrow [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayOakenshield
Summary: Thorin blesses Bilbo's tattoo and everything goes haywire.





	Interlude In Courting

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this as a standalone please go back and at least read Traditional Ink first.
> 
> Unlike with Dwarrow Traditions and Traditional Ink there is no time gap between this story and the one prior to it in the collection and this will make very little sense without reading the stories in order.
> 
> Also if you read Traditional Ink before I updated it please be aware that an edit was made having Lamir stay in the mountain instead of going back to the camp with the other masters.
> 
> Last note, anything in italics in this installment is spoken in khuzdul.

Bilbo sighed and sunk deep into the pillows Thorin had just set him against. His shoulder and arm stung slightly from the torment they had gone through but he was happy he had found the strength to endure it. He could tell from the way Thorin tenderly brushed the ink every time he could find an excuse to that it made him happy as well. Of course that wasn’t the only sign of his happiness, Bilbo recalled with a smirk as he remembered their brief moments alone this afternoon. Before his mind could travel any further down the path they wanted to he was interrupted by Thorin reentering the room with two plates laden down with leftovers from the dinner the company had eaten. 

“Here amralime, I figured a well-fed hobbit would better withstand the touch of Dwarrow magic,” Thorin said with a loving smile that nearly hid the worry lining his face as he set the plates on the bed and carefully climbed in next to Bilbo. “I know it’s not proper to eat in bed under normal circumstances but I figured this was not a normal night.”

Bilbo hummed in agreement and snagged a piece of meat from the plate and offered it to Thorin. “No, it is not. Even if it were I must admit the idea of eating with you alone in our room by the dim glow of the embers of the day's fire.”

Thorin’s eyes lit up at the significance of his hobbit trying to feed him by hand and his breath caught in his throat. “Oh, Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked back into his eyes with the same heaviness he heard in his name. “You gave me the intimacy of washing my hair and letting me wash yours in return. You let me be marked with the tattoos of your kind. In every way short of taking my body with your own, you have marked me as yours. Please give me the honor of doing the same to you. Let me show you intimacy in the way of hobbits. Let me feed you.” He pleaded with love in his voice.

Thorin leaned forward and took the piece of boar meat that was offered gently between his teeth, closing his lips on the tips of Bilbo’s fingers to make sure he cleaned all the juices off of them. Bilbo bit back a moan of pleasure and reached down to take another morsel to offer Thorin who took the bite with just as much love and tenderness as he had the first one. Before Bilbo could take another bit to offer up to him Thorin had taken one from his own plate and held it up to his Hobbit in offering. Locking eyes with Thorin he leaned forward and took the meat into his mouth with the same love and tenderness Thorin had shown him. And that was how they spent the next three-quarters of an hour, feeding each other small bites of meat and vegetables and reveling in this new level of closeness they had discovered. 

Once their plates were clean and their bellies full Thorin leaned in and kissed his hobbit tenderly. “Thank you for showing me the way of your kin.”

“I told you I would court you in the ways of hobbits just as you courted me in the ways of dwarrow. It may not be as bold and grand as your kind do but it comes from deep in my heart. Thorin, I love you.” Bilbo said touching their foreheads together.

“And I love you, Bilbo. I love you more than words can adequately describe. I love the small and not so small gestures you make to show me what I mean to you. I love that you open your heart to me with no reservations. I love knowing that you belong to me.” Thorin breathed, reaching out a trembling hand to rest it on the tattoo on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“Before we get lost in this moment I do believe there is one more thing that needs to be done to finish what was started the moment the needle first pricked my skin,” Bilbo whispered, not trusting his voice to be any louder than that without shaking with nerves as he took the plates from the bed and set them on the bedside table.

“Thank you for letting me do this. I swear to you it does not hurt, it is just a very overwhelming feeling as the magic courses through your blood.” Thorin murmured as he rolled onto his side and pulled Bilbo into his embrace. “Lie with me amralime, take your comfort and strength from me once more.”

Bilbo smiled lovingly at Thorin and made himself comfortable on his back, pressed so tightly at the seam between his side and his partner's stomach he was not sure where one person began and the other ended. He trusted Thorin with his life, he knew the other man would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. With one last steadying breath, he locked eyes with the dwarf he had fallen so deeply in love with, “I’m ready.”

Thorin kissed him gently before laying his trembling fingers on the tattoo of the prince consort of Durin and raising his voice to the Valar. _”Mahal bless this man as you have blessed those who came before him. Bless him as a son of Durin with all the protection you have offered our line. Take him into your embrace and guarantee his safety better than I could ever dream of doing without your aid. Please, Mahal, bless this man to guard safe the hearts and people of your mountain. Mahal I know he is a son of your wife's people but I know the future of our people will be secure in his heart. I ask for your blessing in our union. Thank you for hearing my plea.”_ Once he finished speaking he took a shuddering breath and touched his forehead to Bilbo's.

As soon as their foreheads touched Bilbo knew something was different with this blessing than the one that had been gifted to Kili and Fili. When he opened his mouth to tell Thorin that something was wrong all that came out was an ear-splitting scream before his world went dark.

“Bilbo!” Thorin exclaimed shaking the other man’s shoulders and getting no response. Before he could even contemplate why his partner was not responding the door slammed open.

“Thorin! What happened?” Fili shouted as he ran toward the bed. “I came back to get some dinner for me and Kili and didn’t get an answer when I knocked so I let myself into the sitting room right before Bilbo screamed.”

“Get your brother! Tell him to send for Tauriel!” Thorin cried, clutching the still unresponsive Bilbo to his chest.

Fili gasped and turned to run for his brother. Thorin had accepted Tauriel and Kilis courtship grudgingly but he had not invited her into the king's suite, for him to be asking for her now meant something was desperately wrong. Thankfully Tauriel had been spending her off-duty nights in Fili’s rooms, not necessarily secretly it just wasn’t common knowledge. Fili didn’t even knock before slamming the door to his brother's room open. “Kili! Tauriel! Come quick! Something’s wrong with Bilbo!”

“Fee! Learn to knock!” Kili admonished. “I don’t think uncle wants Tauriel in his rooms right now while he is sharing a moment with Bilbo.”

“NO! Thorin asked for Tauriel by name! This is not a time for manners. MOVE!” Fili shouted trying to stir his brother out of bed.

Tauriel didn’t wait to hear another word. If Thorin wanted her something must be really wrong, the brothers could catch up to her once Kili got his head on straight, she needed to go.

Watching his betrothed bolt from the room made something click for Kili. As he scrambled out of bed he turned to his brother with worry in his eyes. “How bad is it?”

“I opened the door to get the food you sent me for and heard Bilbo scream, it didn’t sound like anything from this world Kee. When I opened the door to their bedroom Thorin was shaking him but he wasn’t waking. As soon as he saw me he sent me to have you fetch Tauriel.” Fili rambled as he grabbed Kili’s arm and dragged him down the hall. “I think he tried to bless Bilbo’s tattoo the same way he did ours and something went wrong. Maybe Thorin shouldn’t have tried to use dwarrow magic on a hobbit.”

The worry in Fili’s eyes deepened as they pushed through the door of the sitting room and heard Tauriel chanting in the bedroom while Thorin stood with his hands on the door separating them. “Uncle, I’m sure he’s fine. Tauriel is one of the best healers in the woodland realm if anyone could heal him she could. Remember she’s pulled me and you both back from the brink of death after the battle.”

Thorin didn’t say anything just threw himself at his nephews with a ragged sob and clung to them as if they were the only thing keeping him sane. He had just admitted that he had feelings for the hobbit and now he had gone and screwed everything up. He was so lost in his grief that he didn’t hear Tauriel open the door or see her quietly beckon Fili over to her. Kili locked eyes with Fili and shifted the weight of their uncle into his arms to carry him over to the chaise he and Bilbo had been lying on just a couple hours earlier.

“This is beyond even my skill. Can you send one of your ravens down to the healing camp we have set up in Dale and summon Elrond? He arrived just this morning and is probably tired but I need his skill.” Tauriel whispered urgently. 

Fili nodded and ran to the window where the king's ravens usually set up their perch. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw one of the birds sleeping there he flung open the window and reached out to rouse the raven. “Fenrar, please wake. You are needed for an urgent message from the king of the mountain to Elrond of Rivendell.”

“What will you have of me prince Fili?” Fenrar croaked.

“Tell Elrond that the prince consort has fallen ill and his skills are needed.” Fili said.

“It will be done prince Fili.” Fenrar croaked as he took flight down to the ruins of Dale.

Fili watched him go as dread seeped into his soul. If Tauriel was requesting help this was worse than he initially thought. He silently prayed to whoever that would listen that Bilbo would survive the night.

“You have sent for Elrond?” Thorin rasped, raising his tearstained face from Kili's shoulder. 

Fili nodded sadly as he crossed the room to where the other two were sitting. “Don’t fret too much uncle. Tauriel is still young for her people, she probably just wants to make sure her methods are the best available. Now while we wait for Elrond is there anyone else you would like me to summon?”

“Lamir. I need my tattoo if he is still willing to do it.” Thorin said resolutely. “And one of you should alert the company what is going on. They will have my beard if I keep Bilbo’s illness from them.”

Kili shifted Thorin into Fili's arms and stood up. “I will go, uncle, Fili can stay here with you to wait for Elrond.” He declared turning to walk out the door.

Thorin relaxed into Fili slightly more. In this moment he didn’t care how un-kinglike he was behaving, he needed the comfort of another's touch right now. He knew once his company found out what was happening behind the closed door of his and Bilbo’s room he would very likely be on the edge of a very large dwarrow puppy pile as they all took strength and comfort from each through the long night that lay ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo blinked at the blindingly white room he found himself in. The last thing he remembered was Thorin speaking to him in Khuzdul then a searing pain ripping through his body, he didn’t know how he came to be in this bright room that was quite the opposite of the dark rooms inside his and Thorin’s mountain.

“Ah good, you are with us.” Murmured a gentle female voice somewhere above the head of the bed he was laying on.

“You always doubt me so my sweet.” A male voice replied with a chuckle.

“Well he shouldn’t still be asleep like this, he should have been back hours ago.” The female teased.

“Well, I wasn’t sure how much strength to use with a hobbit, pulling a dwarrow through usually takes quite a lot. Remember my children are stubborn creatures.” The male reasoned.

Bilbo sat up, gripping the edge of the bed for support as the room spun. “Um, hello?”

“Hello, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End in the Shire of Hobbiton. I am Yavanna.” The woman said stepping into his line of sight.

“And I am Aulë, known to your One as Mahal.” The male said joining the woman in front of him.

“If I didn’t think I would fall on my face I would bow to you both.” Bilbo breathed as shock rippled through him. “If it is not too bold of me to ask, am I dead?”

“No, you are very much alive.” Yavanna said with a soft smile. “We just needed to borrow you to discuss the tattoos you now wear and the blessing that was asked of us.”

“I am sorry if I did something wrong by not choosing another of your hobbits my lady.” Bilbo apologized, “but I will not feel guilty for loving one of Aulë’s dwarrow. Thorin completes me in a way that no one in the Shire could ever come close to doing. For every soft spot I have, he has one that is as hard as a rock. We compliment each other in ways I did not know were possible and our relationship has only just begun. I do not wish to be separated from him just because we fell in love outside of our race.”

Aulë smiled fondly. “I see why a son of my line chose you. The fire in your soul is amazing to behold. As my wife said we just wish to discuss something with you. Typically the dwarrow tattoos are not meant to be shared with someone who is not kin to us, however, my wife and I have witnessed you are a hobbit in body but a dwarrow in spirit.”

Yavanna nodded smiling. “Though it pains me to do so I wish to offer you the chance to live the rest of your life as a dwarrow. To the eye you will not change but your soul will belong to Aluë. Your lifespan will be extended to match the lifespan of your soulmate, you will feel the magic of the mountain flow through your veins much the same way it does for your Thorin. As a parting gift to you, I will offer you three seeds to ensure you and Thorin can continue the bloodline of Durin if you plant them in the ways of hobbits.”

Bilbo was sure he was making the same face a fish recently pulled from the river did. He was at a loss for words, they were offering him a solution to the biggest worry about his and Thorin’s relationship before he had even had a chance to discuss it with Thorin himself. Finally, he settled his thoughts enough to as the most pressing question. “What must I do in return, my lord and lady?”

“Show my children that it is okay to love and be loved. Teach them how to love the earth the same way they love their mountain stone. Don’t let the Durin line wither and die because they are scared to lose my favor, I could not be prouder of everything they have done in my name.” Aluë said with a fond smile.

“So child, do you accept our offer?” Yavanna asked.

Bilbo smiled broadly. “I do, thank you for giving me this gift.”

“Then lay back down and when you open your eyes again you will be back where you belong. You will feel different as your body adjusts to the changes but you will come to no harm.” Yavanna instructed stepping to the edge of his bed with Aluë by her side.

“And please, tell Thorin son of Thrain of the House of Durin that I am sorry we had to scare him like this. It was the only way to speak to you and make the changes we needed to if you agreed.” Aluë explained.

Knowing no further words were needed Bilbo relaxed back into the bed and waited for whatever would come next. As he closed his eyes he felt each Valar place a hand on his forehead and heard them each mutter a few words too quietly for his ears. Once again the world faded to black around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken Elrond the better part of an hour to gather his needed items and join Tauriel in the king's room, by the time he had arrived the tattoo master was already hard at work and the company was gathered around the fire talking quietly. With a nod to Thorin Elrond had disappeared into the room where Bilbo still lay unresponsive.

Three hours after Elrond had arrived Tauriel opened the door to give Thorin and update and had to stifle a laugh at the pile of dwarrow she found. All the furniture except one chair and one bench had been pushed to the edges of the room leaving a clear space in front of the fire.

Thorin was sitting on the floor leaning back against Kili with his arm stretched out on the seat of a chair for Lamir to work on. As he had predicted he was the cornerstone of a dwarrow cuddle pile: Fili and Dwalin were each lying with their head on his leg, Bofur was using Fili’s stomach as a pillow while his feet were draped over Bifurs lap who was sitting with his back against Balin’s legs. Balin, Bombur, and Oin were the only three not on the floor, electing to share a bench and lean against each other. Continuing around the circle you would find Gloin sitting between the legs of Bombur and Oin and Ori laying with his head in Gloin’s lap and his legs stretched out to be tangled with Kili’s. Next up was Dori sitting stiffly against the wall with the soles of his feet pressed against Dwalin’s and his hand stretched out toward Ori. Rounding out the circle was Nori who was resting his head on Kili’s thigh and his feet in Dori’s lap. It was a mess and if any one of them needed to get up quickly it would likely not happen without someone getting stepped on but they were finding comfort in being close again, something they would never have known was possible before their hobbit taught them touching for comfort wasn’t a sign of weakness but instead a sign of strength.

 

“Thorin, sir, can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked quietly as she knelt next to the tattoo artist that was working on his arm. She was slightly shocked to see how quickly his tattoo had progressed, it looked like Lamir would only need another half hour of work if that.

Thorin followed her gaze and smile. “Aye he is a very quick worker, if I had known as much I would have requested he work on Bilbo instead of Hevok. Not that Hevok did a bad job I just worry that I extended Bilbo’s pain needlessly. Now, what is it you wish to speak about lass?”

“It has to do with Bilbo’s status.” She said hesitantly as all conversation lapsed and every eye turned attentively toward her.

“Anything you wish to say to me can be said in front of the company. We all count Bilbo as kin and are all very worried about his well being.” Thorin said his voice slightly shaky with worry.

Tauriel took one last look at the worried faces and nodded. “Well we have not managed to get him to stir yet, however, there is a change we have noticed. His tattoo started glowing, the one on his collarbone.”

“Whichever one of you can manage it easiest take off your tunic.” Thorin requested looking at Fili then turning to include Kili in the statement. As one, both brothers lifted their tunics over their head and gasped. The runes they had gotten tattooed this afternoon were glowing faintly green. Not the blue of Durin but green. Thorin took a very shaky breath. “Lamir I need to ask you to stop for a moment please.” 

“No worries master I am done anyway.” Lamir said with a smile. Once the needle was clear of his skin Thorin slowly pulled his tunic over his head with trembling hands. 

“Green.” Fili breathed as Thorin’s tattoo was revealed. “What does this mean?”

“I do not know but Bilbo’s tattoo is the exact same shade.” Tauriel said with a hint of wonder in her voice. For all the magic her people could do she had never witnessed something like this. “I think you three should come join us.”

As one Kili, Fili, and Thorin stood and made their way out of the pile toward the door. Each nephew wrapped an arm around their uncle as they approached the door in a show of support. No matter what they found on the other side they would face it together. As they approached the bed Bilbo stirred slightly causing Thorin to shout and launch himself onto the bed to pull Bilbo into his arms. Kili climbed up behind Thorin while Fili ran around to climb up on the other side. Tauriel closed the door and went to join Elrond where he was standing by the fire, both elves knew that they were not needed for whatever was going to happen next but they weren’t sure about after Bilbo woke up.

“Amralime, can you hear me?” Thorin whispered, clutching his unmoving body to his chest.

“Uncle Bilbo, come back to us please.” Fili pleaded as he placed his hand on the glowing tattoo.

“Uncle Bilbo you can’t just leave uncle Thorin alone to deal with us. We need you.” Kili begged quietly, placing his hand on top of Fili’s.

Bilbo moaned quietly as their hands touched the glowing tattoo.

“Amralime, my one, my soul mate. I can’t lose you, please come back to me.” Thorin said through the tears that had started up again, following his nephews lead he also placed his hand over the tattoo. As soon as his hand rested on the other two hands Bilbo screamed again causing everyone in the room to jump and the trio to yank their hands back from his tattoo. “Bilbo, please say something.”

“Thorin, what happened?” Bilbo mumbled blearily.

“That’s what I would like to know. As soon as we touched heads after I blessed your tattoo you screamed like a demon possessed and blacked out. It’s been the better part of five hours you have been unconscious. I was fearful I had lost you.” Thorin explained, his voice heavy with emotion.

“I heard the scream, Bilbo. It was not natural.” Kili said, his voice trembling. “I thought uncle had done something to you so I came running in here only to find you not moving and Thorin a mess.”

Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened between Thorin blessing his tattoo and now. When he suddenly remember his eyes snapped open. “Aluë and Yavanna wished to speak with me. The only way they could do so was in their realm. Aluë asked me to apologize for scaring you Thorin.

“Bilbo, welcome back to the land of the living.” Elrond said interrupting the conversation on the bed. “It is an amazing honor that two of the Valar wished to speak with you. After you have discussed it with Thorin I would love to hear about it but I do not think Tauriel or I should be among the first ears to hear the story. With your leave I would like to examine you to make sure your body did not suffer anything too stressful during your soul's travels then I will excuse myself from your company.”

Kili and Fili had had a silent conversation over Bilbo’s head while Elrond was speaking. When Elrond stopped talking Kili spoke up. “We will be taking our leave now, you and Thorin need to have a very heavy conversation by the sound of it.”

“Aye, now that we are sure you are safe we will herd the company back to bed. We will be back in the morning to check in on you.” Fili declared, leaning in to touch his forehead to Bilbo’s before sliding out of the bed and going to wait by the door for his brother.

“Goodnight uncle Bilbo.” Kili said softly, also touching his forehead to Bilbo’s before getting up and walking out of the room with his brother to update the company.

“I am glad to see you are well master Bilbo. With your leave, I will go join my betrothed and leave you two alone.” Tauriel spoke from the back of the room.”

“You don’t need to ask our permission to leave Tauriel.” Thorin said laughing slightly. “And why don’t you move your things from the barracks into Fili’s room tomorrow? You don’t need to keep sneaking in and out in the middle of the night now that you are betrothed.”

Tauriel flushed and nodded her thanks before fleeing the room without another word.

Bilbo smiled at the boys and Tauriel as they left, it was nice to know he was so loved. After the door shut he shifted his gaze to the elf that was hovering next to the bed. “Yes Elrond, you are welcome to do what you need.” 

Thorin shifted to lay Bilbo next to him so Elrond could look him over but he didn’t break the contact between him and his hobbit. As Elrond looked Bilbo over Thorin absentmindedly traced his fingers over the tattoo on his shoulder that had caused such an uproar. After a few minutes, Elrond decided he was satisfied with what he found and bid them both goodnight before exiting the room. As soon as the door shut Thorin dropped all attempts at composure and pulled Bilbo into his lap and clung to him as tight as he could while the tears flowed anew. He had been so scared that he had lost this before it even really got a chance to begin and that had shaken the stone king to the core. Once Thorin calmed himself he was surprised to find his chest was wet from Bilbo’s tears. Thorin shifted so he could whisper into the smaller man’s ear, “amralime, whats wrong?”

“When I first woke up in their hall I was so scared I had angered the Valar and they had taken me from you. I was terrified that I would never get to see you again or I would never get to explore the true depth of our love for each other.” Bilbo hiccupped.

“Shhh it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. You can tell me anything.” Thorin soothed, knowing there was more that Bilbo wasn’t saying.

Bilbo took a steadying breath and looked up into Thorin’s eyes, he hoped that the next piece of information would make him happy enough to make up for the pain Bilbo had put him through tonight. “They weren’t trying to punish either one of us. Yavanna and Aluë wished to give us a gift that only they would have the ability to give us.”

Thorin sat up straighter, this was a huge revelation. “The Valar of our respective races chose to give us a gift?”

“Well it was kind of a gift to each other but we reap the benefits of it.” Bilbo clarified. “Yavanna gave me to Aluë. I will live as long as you do and I will be able to give you three children of our blood in the ways of hobbits.”

Thorin was overwhelmed with emotion, an occurrence that was becoming all too familiar to the dwarf. He and Bilbo had both carefully avoided speaking about the fact that if they were lucky Bilbo would live half of Thorin’s life. To know that they would truly be together until the end of their days was amazing, he would have to make offerings to both gods to express his gratitude. Suddenly the last part of Bilbo's statement hit him like a ton of bricks. “Wait, did you say children?”

“Three of them, born in the ways of hobbits but being full dwarrow kin.” Bilbo said unfurling his hand that he had kept clutched shut since he had woken up and revealing three seeds.

“Oh, Bilbo. This is truly a momentous night.” Thorin breathed and clutched Bilbo closer, careful not to cause Bilbo to drop the seeds. “Will you let me make love to you now or are you too tired from your ordeal?”

“Make love to me Thorin, please.” Bilbo whispered into Thorin’s neck.

“Give me just a moment then.” Thorin mumbled into Bilbo's hair before detangling himself and walking over to a wardrobe in the corner that Bilbo knew he had stored their packs from the journey to the lonely mountain in. After he had fished a bottle out of his old pack Thorin snagged a small trinket box off the mantle and came back to stand next to their bed. Holding out the box to Bilbo he smiled, “I brought this up from the hoard to store beads in but I think it would be much better suited to store those seeds until we are ready to use them.”

Bilbo smiled and deposited the seeds into the box that Thorin was holding and snapping the lid shut. Once the seeds were safe Thorin set the box on the end table and crawled back into bed. “Now I will ask you one last time, are you sure you wish to take me into your body Bilbo? There is no going back from this, you will always be tied to me if you do.”

“Thorin I have never been more sure of anything. I want to be yours. I want to marry you in the eyes of Aluë and Yavanna. I want to spend the next two centuries by your side. Take me Thorin.” Bilbo pleaded.

Thorin did not reply with words but instead with a heated kiss. As he thoroughly explored Bilbo’s mouth he worked the lid off the bottle he had retrieved from the wardrobe and slicked his finger with oil. Breaking off the kiss he nibbled on Bilbo’s jaw as his oil slick finger teasing at Bilbo’s tight pucker. As Bilbo moaned at combination of sensations Thorin slowly slid his finger into his hole up to the first knuckle and started to move it in and out, going slightly further each time until, eventually, his finger was completely inside Bilbo. After a couple moments he slicked down another finger and eased it in with his first one. Thorin leaned in to whisper in Bilbo’s ear as he started scissoring his finger to loosen his hole. “Mahal Bilbo feeling you around me is amazing. If you feel this wonderful on my fingers I cannot wait to feel you around my cock.”

Bilbo whimpered and bucked into Thorin’s hand, completely lost in the sensations Thorin was causing to course through his body. Before he could reply to Thorin’s comment the other man’s fingers move just right against a spot he didn’t know existed and Bilbo keened with need, arching his hips to get more of that sensation. Thorin smiled knowing he had found his mark and teased it relentlessly for a moment, enjoying the mewling and keening noises pouring from his lover's mouth. Pulling his hand from Bilbo he slicked a third finger with the oil before setting back to work stretching his Bilbo’s hole wide enough to take Thorin’s cock.

“Are you ready for me Bilbo?” Thorin breathed huskily. 

“Please. Oh please, Thorin. I feel so close to cumming and I don’t want to without you inside me.” Bilbo moaned.

With a moan of his own Thorin coated his prick with the oil and lifted Bilbo’s hips to give him the best angle to slide into Bilbo’s body. Setting the tip of his cock against Bilbo’s hole Thorin pushed forward just enough to get the head past the tight muscle at the opening. Panting Thorin paused before inching forward slightly more, always keeping a watchful eye on Bilbo’s face to make sure he wasn’t going too fast. After a few torturously slow moments Thorin was buried to the hilt in Bilbo and panting as if he had just ran a mile in full armor. Thorin placed a hand on either side of Bilbo’s head and leaned in to kiss him passionately. “You feel so amazing wrapped around my cock. You are so tight and warm I think I might finish from just the feeling of laying here like this with you.”

“I feel so full and complete Thorin. It truly feels like my heart might burst with how much I love you right now.” Bilbo panted.

Leaning in for another soul searing kiss Thorin started thrusting his hip gently, trying to find the sweet spot that had nearly been Bilbo’s undoing earlier. On the fourth thrust Bilbo gasped soundlessly and arched into Thorin letting know he had found the sweet spot. Pulling back further this time he thrust slightly harder into his lover making him keen again. Finding his rhythm Thorin started thrusting in earnest as he wrapped a hand around Bilbo’s cock. “I want you to come for me, amralime. I want to hear you.”

Bilbo reached up and wrapped his hands around Thorin’s waist, digging his nails in slightly. Moments later he was shouting Thorin’s name into the night as his orgasm washed over him.

Thorin gasped and snapped his hips forward as Bilbo’s already tight hole became even tighter and spasmed around his cock. Thorin screamed Bilbo’s name as his orgasm was milked out of him. Panting he collapsed forward, catching his weight on his elbows and resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. He didn’t have the words to explain what he was feeling right now. Once he was sure his body would respond to him he rolled off of Bilbo and gathered him into his arms.  
Bilbo was sure his world had shattered and reformed around him and Thorin, he did not know an orgasm at the hands of another could feel like that. Nearly purring with contentedness Bilbo snuggled into Thorin’s chest and inhaled the scent of him. “Gishavel that was amazing. I had no clue sex could be like that.”

Thorin hummed his agreement. “I had heard tales from married warriors but I had no clue it was going to be like this. I am so happy you were my first.: 

Bilbo’s eyes flashed up to Thorin’s. “I agree, I am happy our first time was together.”

“Wait, that was your first time? I thought it wasn’t a hobbitish tradition to save yourself for marriage. Everything I’ve read about your culture said sex and love were given more freely than any other culture.” Thorin queried. 

“Most do explore long before marriage but no one ever caught my eye enough to make me curious to tumble with them.” Bilbo admitted.

Thorin captured Bilbo’s lips in another toe curling kiss. “Thank you for giving that to me. It means more to me than you could know.”

Bilbo stifled a yawn against Thorin’s chest. “I know, gishavel. I can feel it in the air.”

Thorin buried his face in Bilbo’s hair to stifle his own yawn. “Tomorrow we can discuss the feeling’s and the future, tonight let’s sleep.” He murmured.

Bilbo nodded, already dozing off. The court could fend for itself for a day if he could get his way he and Thorin wouldn’t leave their chambers the whole day tomorrow. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
